A Pale Moon Rises
by Da Evil BEAN
Summary: A somewhat tragic MarySue Legomance about a girl and how people can do unimmaginable things for the one they love. Not a 10thWalker... or is it? PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE MARYSUES!
1. The Orphanage

**_Chapter 1_: The Orphanage**

**A/N: I was bored, and I felt like writing a Mary-Sue Legomance. This chapter really, really sucks because when I first started writing it I was with my friends and I thought 'I should write a Mary-Sue Legomance with all the sappy stuff about the horrible life and orphanage' so I did. Please don't think the entire story is like the first few chapters. Yeah. So, read and review please!**

* * *

"Rhino!"

Elerina slowly came to her senses, but did not open her eyes.

"Hey Rhino!"

This time she opened her eyes. She brushed her knee-length, silky smooth strawberry blond hair from her face.

"You have three minutes instead of your usual five to brush that dang hair of yours 'cause you wouldn't wake up. The Mistress says if you don't get your chores done on time she will skin you alive. And you'll miss breakfast," said Sandy. Sandy had short, jet-black hair that hung just above her shoulders. She had dark and mischievous eyes. She was the Mistress's favorite, and didn't have to do any chores at the orphanage.

"I won't have to miss breakfast, since you always eat my share anyway, you pig!" Elerina yelled at Sandy. Sandy gasped.

"I'm gonna go tell Mistress and she's gonna make you miserable, Rhino!" Sandy shouted as she ran down the hall.

Elerina scowled at her nickname. When she had first come to the orphanageten years ago when she was seven, they had pronounced her name as it was spelled. _Rina _instead of _Reena_. Sandy laughed and started calling her Rhino, and it stuck. Sandy also at once noticed that Elerina had strange, delicately pointed ears, and made fun of her for that also. Everyone at the orphanage hated Rina, including the Mistress, and she cruelly forced Rina to clean the Mistress's quarters until it shown every single day, in addition to her other chores, which were cleaning the bathrooms and doing the breakfast and dinner dishes. She had more chores than anyone else.

She reached for her brush and sat in front of her tiny mirror and started quickly brushing the tangles out of her hair. The girl of 17 was tall and slender, muscular yet thin, and very feminine. She had beautifully fine features in her face, but they were always hidden by dirt. Long, thick, coal black lashes framed her deep sea green and grey eyes.

She hadn't even started to braid her hair when the Mistress came in. Elerina quickly put her hair into a ponytail, stood up, and curtsied.

"Yes Mistress?" she said politely.

"Don't 'Yes Mistress' me, Rhino. Is it true that you called Sandy a pig?" said the plump woman. She had curly orange hair and bright, menacing green eyes. She was well dressed and always over-did it on the makeup.

"Yes Mistress, I did," she said calmly.

"And, _why_, may I ask, did you do such a thing?" said the Mistress very sternly.

"Because," was all she said. The mistress swiftly raised a hand a slapped her squarely across the face.

"You come with me, snot bag," said the Mistress. Elerina was feeling defiant.

"No," she said plainly.

"You _imbecile_!" the Mistress yelled. She grabbed Elerina's arm and started to drag her out the door. Elerina tried to struggle, but because she was poorly fed, was no match for the strength of the Mistress.

The Mistress dragged her into an empty room and threw her on the hard floor. The Mistress picked up a stick.

"You pathetic waste! I am going to make you so miserable you will wish you had never been born!" she yelled. She walked up to Elerina, who was just about to get up, and whacked her hard across the back with the stick. Elerina winced in pain, but was determined not to let the Mistress get the better of her. She tried to get up, and the Mistress again whacked her across the back, tearing her blouse and slashing into her skin. Elerina could feel the blood running down her back and tried not to cry out.

"What do you think now?" said the Mistress. "You should have thought first! But now it's too late. Look at me you stupid wretch!"

Elerina raised her eyes to the Mistress only to be met with an unmerciful blow to the face. This time Elerina cried out. She put her hand on her face and felt the warmth of the blood as it dripped off her chin to the floor. She took her hand off and again was hit in the face. She fell face first onto the floor, and did not get back up.

After a few moments she managed with much pain to roll over. She looked at where the Mistress was standing, but she wasn't there. The room started spinning and fading away. Then everything went black.


	2. Where am I?

**_Chapter 2_: Where am I?**

**A/N: Okay, so my first chapter was kinda… eh. I'm trying to make this better. I am saying this is a Mary-Sue, because obviously, it is. But (I think and hope) it's not as Sue-y as some other ones. I'm trying to make this a semi-serious story aside from the fact that she's beautiful, gets dropped into Middle-Earth, and gets Legolas. Yeah.**

**Yay! Three whole reviewers in just two days! Thanks guys!**

**Randomrohanfreak: My version of Microsoft Word isn't the best, and sometimes I forget to spell check. I will try to be more careful. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Aisling Jace: Tankers! I will try to update often, but at the moment I actually don't have much of the story.**

**Felicitousmomento: Thanks! I hope and can keep the story exciting for you**

**I do need suggestions. I am at a total loss as to what to call this story. I know you've only read the first chapter, but if you have any suggestions, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I guess I have to do one of these things. I (sadly) don't own Middle-Earth or any of the people referred to in it.**

* * *

Setting: Rivendell

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, bounded threw the forest on his grey stallion. Legolas was clad in all green, and his grey cloak flapped out behind him. As he sped his horse ahead at a gallop, he saw a fallen log, and intended to jump it. Right as he came up to the log, he saw something strange on the ground on the other side of it. Quickly he pulled in his reins and the horse reared at the sudden stop. Legolas got down out of the saddle.

It was a girl. Well, not really a girl, though still young. He thought she could beno more than 45. She was beautiful, anyone could see that, but her face and clothes were covered in blood and dirt. She appeared dead, but after a moment she moved slightly, and let out a groan.

**(A/N: 45 is 18 in human years. Elves mature one year in our two and a half. If she was an Elf, she would be 42 and a half.)**

Elerina opened her eyes. In front of her was a man. She thought he was beautiful, though anyone could be wonderful after the hateful people at the orphanage. The man started to speak, but she was not hearing him. All she could do was lie there and stare at him. He spoke again. This time Elerina listened.

"Are you all right? What happened to you?" he said.

Elerina tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth.

"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Who are you? We need to get you to Lord Elrond. You are badly hurt," he said.

"I-I-" She tried to speak but her lips felt swollen. Suddenly the world started spinning again, and she slipped back into darkness.

Legolas picked her up and set her on his horse, then he got up behind her. He urged his horse into a very gentle walk, and slowly came to the House of Elrond.

* * *

Elerina opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. She then realized that she had a soft cloth over her eyes. She was lying on a bed, and she felt the softest sheets imaginable on her skin. She moved her hand up to her face and felt the bandages. 

"Ah, so you are awake!" said a soft, sweet female voice.

She felt the cloth being lifted from her eyes. Before Elerina was a lovely lady clad in light blue. She had beautiful grey eyes, and long black hair.

"I am Míriel, of Mirkwood. What is your name?" said the lady.

"E-Elerina," she replied.

"Well, Elerina. Can you sit up?" asked Míriel.

"I think so," Elerina said as she threw the big comforter off of herself. She propped herself up on her elbows and sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Good. Are you in pain?" Míriel asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Elerina replied.

"That would be the work of Lord Elrond. He is a great healer. Well, I think you should get dressed. You can wear one of my gowns, though they might be a little long, and there are also some of Lady Arwen's old gowns that she has grown out of."

"Who is Elrond? And Arwen? Where am I?" asked Elerina, very puzzled.

"Why, you are in Rivendell of course!" said Míriel, surprised.

"Where is Rivendell?"

"Where else? Middle-Earth!"

Elerina decided not to ask anymore questions, and Míriel brought her a gown. The skirt was of the most beautiful deep sea green, and the bodice was of the same color but embroidered with delicate and intricate patterns in grey thread.

"I thought you would look absolutely stunning in this gown, because it matched your eyes perfectly," said Míriel. Elerina put the gown on. "Now come and sit here so I can brush and braid your hair,"

"Oh, thank you. I see that here you dress very elegantly," said Elerina.

"Well, yes. And it is also time for dinner. When Master Elrond has guests, dinners here are wonderful, with food more delicious than anyone could imagine! My brother, Legolas, will be escorting you to dinner.

Elerina's heart jumped at the name.


	3. Dinner

**_Chapter 3_: Dinner**

**A/N: This chappie is a little longer than the first two. Please review with comments and suggestions!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Felicitousmomento: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it. I was afraid everyone would be all "EVIL MARY SUE WE HATES IT PRECIOUS" or something to that sort.**

**ElvenBunnyandButterflyLion: My dearest person, thank you for reviewing. Yesh I know I forgot to fix it but now it is fixed.**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Middle-Earth or any of the characters. DUH! Blah.**

* * *

Míriel finished braiding Elerina's hair, dressed into her gown, and braided her own hair with surprising skill. As she finished, there was a small tap on the door.

"Come in," said Míriel. The door opened and two elves stepped in. The first was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and the second, Thorontur, Míriel's husband. Legolas was tall and handsome, clad in white. His belt was green with gold leaves, and his cloak a deep forest green. His long, gold, neatly combed hair hung loose, except for two small braids going around his head and coming together in the back. He smiled at Elerina.

"I see you are feeling better," he said.

"Y-yes," Elerina said, almost trembling. She regained herself. "Yes, I am feeling much better."

"That's good. We wouldn't want you feeling poorly at one of Master Elrond's dinners, now would we?" he said, his eyes laughing.

Elerina and Míriel walked to the door and Legolas offered Elerina his arm, which she accepted gladly. Thorontur made the same gesture to Míriel, who also accepted. Thorontur was tall, with long black hair, combed straight and lying loose. He was clad in grey, and his cloak was of light blue.

"Elerina, this is Thorontur, my husband," said Míriel. Thorontur smiled at her.

"Pleased to meet you, Thorontur. I am Elerina," she replied, returning his smile.

"The pleasure is mine. So, how did you come toarrive in Rivendell?" Thorontur asked.

"Well… I don't really know…" Elerina started.

"After dinner Elrond has requested some of us to the gardens, and I suppose we will clear things up there," said Legolas.

"Very well, I can wait. In the meantime, let's eat," Thorontur said as they came up to a set of large double doors. As the doors opened the wonderful fragrance of roasted chicken and fried fish, boiled vegetables, fruit pies, rice puddings, soups of all kinds, and the smell of fresh wine came to them in such a rush of excitement that Elerina almost froze. Only the reassuring arm around hers kept her walking.

"Over there are Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond. They are twins, impossible to tell apart." He pointed to two identical figures with long black hair. "And there is Arwen Evenstar, their sister. And across from her is Aragorn, son of Arathorn; next to him is Boromir of Gondor. Over there are the five Halflings, Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and Samwise Gamgee. And there is the wizard, Gandalf the Grey. And there are Gimli the Dwarf and his father, Glóin. They will be staying here for a few weeks before we have a Council, about things that I am not allowed to speak of."

Elerina had by now figured out that she had no idea where she was, and that these people were nothing like anyone she had ever seen. But she oddly felt at home here, and she also noticed that everyone except for the Halflings, the Dwarves, the wizard, and the two Men had pointed ears like hers, so she thought it didn't matter where she was. At least this was better than the orphanage.

"Welcome, Heru Thorontur and Heri Míriel. And welcome, Prince Legolas and Heri Elerina," said a loud voice. Elerina wondered what Heru and Heri meant. She was about to ask Legolas when she spotted someone getting up to cone speak to them.

**(A/N: For any of you who who don't know, Heru means Lord, and Heri means Lady)**

A tall figure strode up to them. He had long black hair, and looked much like Elladan and Elrohir, but older and wiser. He greeted them warmly. He turned to Elerina. "I am Lord Elrond. I am very glad to have a guest. How long to you suspect you will be staying?" he asked kindly.

"Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go. I'm an orphan you see," Elerina said a little sadly. Elrond's kind features changed to concern and sympathy.

"You can stay here as long as you like, or until other arrangements are made," he replied.

"Thank you kindly, sir."

"Come with me, and I will show you to your seats," he said. He led them to the long table, and sat Elerina next to Arwen, with Legolas next to her. Míriel and Thorontur were across from them, next to Aragorn.

Almost immediately after they sat down, servants began pouring through an open door at the end of the room. They brought trays and trays of the delicacies that they had smelled earlier. Dinner proceded, and Elerina said little, speaking only when spoken to.

Since she was not engrossed in conversation, she got a chance to look around and study each different person. She noticed that Arwen was very beautiful, and that Aragorn thought so also, with the looks he always gave her. Arwen seemed to return the looks as well. It seemed to Elerina that throughout the entire dinner, Gimli was arguing with Elladan and Elrohir. Gandalf was discussing what seemed to be matters of importance with Elrond.

She started wondering when dinner would be over. She had finished her food quickly, eating little. She was just thinking about asking Legolas when suddenly the door at the other end of the room opened again and servants again started pouring out with all sorts of desert dishes. She began to think she would be forced to eat more, but then realized that some of the people began to excuse themselves.

"Do you wish for anymore food?" Legolas asked her.

"Well, I don't want to be rude…" she began.

"Oh don't worry.Elves do not eat many sweet things after a large dinner, but since we have many guests who do, our cooks made deserts. We may leave if you like," he replied. Elerina smiled as they stood up. Míriel and Thorontur also stood to leave.

"We best change out of our dinner clothes. We still have a little while before we are to meet Elrond in the gardens. Would you like me to show you to your chambers, or do you remember?" asked Míriel.

"Uh… I don't think I remember," said Elerina a little shyly.

"No matter. Just follow me," Míriel said.

"I will see you in a while," said Legolas with a smile. Elerina returned the smile and continued behind Míriel.

"Lovely girl," said Thorontur.

"Yes, she is," replied Legolas, watching them go down the hallway. Thorontur gave him a nudge and a wink and started down a different hallway.

"Really, I just met her today! I hardly know her," he said following Thorontur.

"Well, there is such thing as love at first sight, you know," Thorontur replied teasingly.

"The thought never crossed my mind," Legolas said matter-of-factly

"Really…" said Thorontur. Making sure they were out of sight down the hallway, Legolas punched his brother-in-law hard on the shoulder. "What? I'm just stating the obvious!" he said, sarcastically rubbing his shoulder.

"The obvious? Yes, she's kind and gentle, and I intendto make friends with her. I did not say I loved her. I have known her for a few hours! She can't have said more than ten words to me," Legolas cried.

"Sometimes you don't need words," Thorontur said.

"I _assure_ you, there is nothing there," said Legolas.


	4. Dan and 'Ro

**_Chapter 4_: 'Dan and 'Ro**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been kinda busy. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I hope you like it! **

**I'm being too lazy to reply to each reviewer individually (no offence) so I will just say: Thanks so much I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do one of these things every chapter? Isn't it obvious that all I own is Elerina, Thorontur, and Míriel? Well, I don't own her name, just the character. Oh whatever. I don't own Middle-Earth or any of its inhabitants. You people should know that! Or are you just a bunch of DIPUTSI? Okay I'm done. Sorry.**

* * *

Míriel showed Elerina back to her room, and opened a large closet.

"Here are some other gowns that will hopefully fit you. You might want to choose something a bit less formal, since we will be outside. I will come and get you when it's time, so you can basically do whatever you want until then," Míriel said as she walked back to the door.

"Thank you very much," Elerina replied as Míriel left and shut the door behind her. Elerina sat down and began to think. How had she come here? Where was "here" anyway? She walked over to the closet and stared at the gowns. She had no idea which gowns were "less formal" so she chose a light blue gown with a gold belt. She quickly changed and very gently hung up her dinner gown.

She looked out her window, and saw for the first time the land she was in. She saw rolling hills with forests of the most beautiful trees. All around her were trees, except for a large fenced-in field next to a long red building. In the field were several beautiful horses,more beautiful than any Elerina had ever seen. She hadn't seen a horse since she had been taken to the orphanage.

Elerina shuddered at the thought of that orphanage. If she ever had to go back there, after the kindness she had been shown here, she didn't know what she would do. At the orphanage she had no friends. There once was one girl, named Meg, who was nice. She was Elerina's friend, but shortly after she came, she was adopted by foster parents. Elerina started thinking about what it would be like to have parents again when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Elerina sighed as Míriel entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" Míriel asked, seeing the sadness in Elerina's eyes.

"No, no. Thanks for caring, though. No one ever did," Elerina replied while brushing away a tear. Míriel put a gentle hand on Elerina's shoulder. "I'm fine, really. I'm just… just so glad that there are people here who care."

"Well, you can always talk to me if you need to. But now we need to get to the gardens. Lord Elrond will be waiting," Míriel said ushering Elerina out the door.

* * *

Legolas walked down the hallway towards the gardens. He had changed out of his white and put on dark green pants and a grey shirt. As he turned around a corner, a running figure ran right into him.

"Ow… oh, hi Legolas!" he said.

"Elladan! What has Lord Elrond _always _told you about running in the halls?" said Legolas, rubbing his nose where Elladan had ran into him.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all preachy on me. Look, I'm running from 'Ro. I need a place to hide, quick!" Elladan pushed past him. He ran up to a closed door. "Whose room is this? It's unlocked."

"No, don't! That's my sister's room!" said Legolas, but it was useless, and Elladan ran into Míriel's room and shut the door. Legolas sighed and went after him. As soon as the door opened, Elladan yelled and jumped on top of Legolas and they tumbled to the floor.

"Oops, sorry. I thought you were 'Ro," Elladan said apologetically.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you removed your largerear end from my head," came Legolas's muffled voice. Elladan quickly jumped up. Legolas started to get up as Míriel came to the door.

"One moment, Elerina. I need to get my- Legolas Thrandulin! What in Middle-Earth are you doing on the floor in my room? And Elladan! Your father would be ashamed," Míriel scolded. She stepped over Legolas and picked up her cloak. Just then Elrohir came into the room.

"Ha! I found you!" He went over and jumped on Elladan, but at the last minute was grabbed on the arm by Míriel.

"You two leave my room this instant, and if I ever catch you rough-housing again, I will report everything to your father," Míriel said sternly. Elladan and Elrohir quickly left the room. Legolas stood up.

"It wasn't my fault! Elladan ran into me and then came into your room so I followed him and he jumped on me thinking I was Elrohir!" Legolas said very quickly in one breath.

"I'll have no excuses. Change out of your wrinkled shirt and come to the gardens _immediately_," Míriel replied and pushed him towards the door.

"But-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No.

"Míriel!"

"_No_. Now _go_," Míriel said, a glare on her face. Legolas sulked out of the room and started at the sight of Elerina waiting patiently just outside.

"Oh, hi. I guess you just saw the immature side of me," Legolas turned red and smiled sheepishly.

"We all have one of those," Elerina laughed. Míriel closed the door to her room and walked down the hall. Elerina gave a stiff wave and quickly followed her.

Legolas watched them for a few seconds and continued down a different hall. As soon as he turned a corner he was startled at the two figures standing there. Elladan and Elrohir were trying to stifle their laughter. Legolas glared fiercely and brushed past them.


	5. The Gardens

**_Chapter 5_: The Gardens.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been so busy! At this present moment, I don't have any more of the story. This story is kinda going along slow… Yay! I have a title now. I've been thinking about what is going to happen as the story progresses. This chapter is also a bit short**

**Fourteen whole reviews! Yay!**

**Fiona McKinnon: Yeah, I'm trying to make the twins the comic relief. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ElvenBunnyandButterflyLion: Tankers to you, my person.**

**IwishChan: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Felicitousmomento: Thanks a bunch! **

**KeLpIeenoch: Thanks for the suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: Never have, don't now, and never will. Is that enough?**

* * *

Elerina sat on a beautifully carven stone bench next to Míriel in the gardens. She shivered slightly in the evening breeze, and wrapped the cloak she had borrowed Míriel tighter around herself. She looked at the pink sky, smiling to herself that it would be night soon.

She glanced around at the beautiful gardens. There were flowers, plants, vines and trees of all varieties and colors. She had never before seen any plants so beautiful. She noticed a great Weeping Willow tree, and thought that it was the most beautiful of all. With its long vines trailing down to the ground and its gnarled and twisted trunk, it looked old and mysterious.

Legolas suddenly walked up. He meekly sat down while Elrond gazed at him.

"It's not like the Prince of Mirkwood to be late, Legolas," Elrond said sternly. Legolas began to protest that it wasn't his fault, but a glare from Míriel kept him silent.

"I am sorry, Lord Elrond," he said quietly.

"Well, all is forgiven. We need to get down to business. Young Elerina, tell us about yourself." Elrond smiled warmly at Elerina. Elerina hesitated at the faces of Elrond, Míriel, Thorontur, and Legolas all staring at her, but regained herself and began.

"Well, my father died when I was seven, and I never knew my mother. I went to live in an orphanage where I've been for the lastten years before I came here. Everyone hated me, especially the Mistress. Then this morning, or was it even this morning? I don't know, but I called Sandy a pig and then the Mistress was beating me, and the world went black. The next thing I remember was Legolas when he found me. Everyone here is so different from me, and yet so much the same, I don't know what to think. I know that I have absolutely no idea where Rivendell or Middle-Earth is, but that might just be since I was cooped up in an orphanage for so long," Elerina explained. Elrond thought for a moment and then spoke again.

"Interesting. Where are you from? Thorontur has traveled to the four corners of Middle-Earth. He should know of the place," he replied.

"I'm from Boston," she said.

"Boston?" asked Thorontur, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes. Boston, Massachusets," Elerina replied a little hesitantly.

"I know of no such place," Thorontur said, the look of puzzlement on his face deepening.

"I suppose we need to find a way to get you back to your home," said Elrond.

"Are you sure? I had such a horrible life, and everyone here is so nice to me. Please, I don't want to go back there," Elerina pleaded.

At this Legolas spoke for the first time. "If Elerina's life was as bad as she says it is, I see no reason to make her go back." Thorontur coughed loudly at this and Legolas glared at him.

"Yes, and I see no way we _can_ get her back. We don't even know how she got here," put in Míriel.

"I need to think about this, but right now matters of more importance are at hand. Elerina, I suppose you must stay here for a few more weeks. Is that all right?" Elrond said.

"Of course," she replied calmly, but inside she was bursting with relief.

"You may all go now, if you wish," Elrond said and stood up. While they were talking it had grown dark, and a servant came out and lit a few lanterns for light.

Everyone else stood and quietly walked inside, but Elrond stood gazing at some of the flowers, deep in thought. Suddenly a branch cracked, and two figures toppled on top of each other to the ground from the Weeping Willow tree. They stood up and brushed themselves off, but froze at the sight of Elrond.

"Elladan! Elrohir! I should have known," Elrond boomed.

"It was his idea!" 'Dan and 'Ro said at the same time and pointing to each other.

'Will they ever grow up?' Elrond thought as he ushered his sons inside.


	6. Night

**_Chapter 6_: Night**

**A/N: Eek! I can hardly find time to write on this! I know right now the story seems kind of dull, but I promise (I hope) that I will make this better. It'll just take a few chapters before it does. In a few chapters there's gonna be a big tragedy… No I won't tell you! Hee hee… **

**Thanks so much to all my loveliful reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do one of these every chapter? Is it because someone might only read this chapter? And think I'm trying to claim Tolkein's work? Oh! The horrors! Well go read the first chapter first, for pit sackery (inside joke). Okay. -clears throat-**

**I do not own Tolkein's works. I never have and I never will. I have never received any money from his works or this story. Obviously. I've told you several times. Savvy?**

* * *

Míriel walked Elerina back to her room. Elerina was sure that she would never be able to find her way around here. Each time she walked to her room the halls seemed different. When they reached her room, Míriel bade her goodnight and shut the door. Elerina sighed and sat down on the bed. She looked around her room, and walked to the wardrobe. She found a nightdress, and slipped out of the blue gown. She was glad to be out of such elegance, for it wasn't quite her type, but even in the nightgown she felt as if it was too fancy.

"I might as well get some sleep while I can. I hope the soft bed doesn't keep me asleep all night," she thought as she crawled in bed. She felt so odd in the clean, soft, comfortable bed compared to her cot in the orphanage.

Her thoughts leaped from event to event of the past day, but they kept resting on Legolas. She wondered why her heart fluttered every time he walked up, or why she blushed every time he smiled at her. She didn't know what it meant to truly love someone, but if she did she would have quickly pushed the thought of it out of her mind. She hardly knew him. Her eyelids drooped, and she was quickly asleep, and had peaceful dreams.

* * *

A few hours later she awoke, and looked out the window. The moon was beginning to sink. She got out of bed, found her jeans and blouse washed and folded neatly in the wardrobe. She quickly changed, and went back to the window. She opened it, and welcomed the cool breeze. She began to sing softly in voice scarcely heard by even by the sharpest ears.

_A pale enchanted moon is sinking low  
__Behind the dunes that fringe the shadowy lea,  
__And there is haunted starlight on the flow  
__Of immemorial sea._

_I am alone and need no more pretend  
__Laughter or smile to hide a hungry heart;  
__I walk with solitude as with a friend  
__Enfolded and apart._

_We tread an eerie road across the moor  
__Where shadows weave upon their ghostly looms,  
__And winds sing an old lyric that might lure  
__Sad queens from ancient tombs._

_I am a sister to the loveliness  
__Of cool far hill and long-remembered shore,  
__Finding in it a sweet forgetfulness  
__Of all that hurt before._

_The world of day, its bitterness and cark,  
__No longer have to power to make me weep;  
__I welcome this communion of the dark  
__As toilers welcome sleep._

**(_A/N:_ _Night_ (1935) by Lucy Maud Montgomery. I like that poem a lot.)**

When Elerina had finished, she felt as if that wouldn't do. The day here wasn't full of bitterness and worry. It was wonderful. She racked her mind for a song about good things, but couldn't think of any. She stared out at the dark trees, up at the sky, at the sinking moon, at the stars. She decided she would take a walk, and see more of the place she was in. She frowned, looking for a place to climb down from her two story window. The walls were smooth, so she couldn't climb. She could jump, but then she would have no way to get back up. She searched her room for a coil of rope. She was unsuccessful, so she ventured out of her room.

She opened the door and nearly tripped, for there, straight across the bottom of the door frame and a few inches off the ground, some rope was tied. She thought herself very lucky to have coincidentally came upon some rope. Little did she know that it was there as a prank to make her trip when she woke up. Elladan and Elrohir looked at her quizzically the next morning when she smiled and bade them good morning.

Elerina untied the rope and went to the window. The rope was about half as long as she needed. She took a chair from next to the table in her room, and securely tied the rope to it. She wasn't sure if the slim rope would hold her weight and the weight of the chair, but she gently lowered the chair out the window. She climbed down the rope, glad for her jeans, for she knew this would be impossible in a gown. The chair gave a little extra length, and, surprisingly, the rope held fast. She jumped the few feet left from the chair and looked up. She climbed back onto the chair and began climbing the rope again, just to make sure she could, and once she was sure she would be able to get back into her room, took off walking in the direction of the gardens.

Her bare feet made almost no noise, so the figure quietly singing in the willow tree did not hear her. Elerina slowly approached, listening attentively. She heard a few words, but of the language of them she was at a loss. It sounded lovely, though.

_"A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair!  
Calad ammen i reniar  
Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath.  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
I chin a thûl lín míriel..."_

**(A/N: Translation (for those of you who don't recognize it):**

**O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
O light to us that wander here  
Amid this world of woven trees.  
Gilthoniel O Elbereth  
Clear are thine eyes and bright thy breath…)**

Legolas jumped at the sight of Elerina, for she had come closer, enchanted by the beauty of the song.

"Oh! Uh, h-hello. What are you doing out?" Legolas stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, did I bother you? I-I can leave," Elerina replied, her face turning red. She turned to go, but Legolas jumped down from the tree.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry, you just startled me. You may stay if you like. I often come out here at night. It's so peaceful," he said

"When I lived in the orphanage, this was the only time I had to myself. I could walk in the cool night air, get out of the city and into the hillside, and breathe the fresh air. It always calmed me." Elerina sighed. "What were you singing? It was beautiful."

"Oh, that. It's just a little song," Legolas replied, looking away for fear of blushing.

"Do you know other songs?" Elerina asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, I know lots." Legolas smiled. "Would you like to here one? I know some that aren't in Elvish, so you could understand them."

"I would like that very much!" Elerina said.

"Well, come and sit in the willow, and I will tell you the tale of Beren and Lúthien," and with that, Legolas began.

"The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering.

There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beachen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.

As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless."

Elerina sat entranced by his flowing voice. When he had finished, he sat gazing at her, sitting in the branches of the willow. At last she spoke. "What happened to them?" she asked quietly.

Legolas paused. "They died," was all he said.

"How sad," Elerina sighed.

"It's almost dawn. You should probably get back to you room," Legolas said, jumping down from the tree. Elerina followed him.

"Well… I suppose I will see you tomorrow, then," she said smiling.

"Yes, I suppose so." As she started to walk away, Legolas said, "Elerina?"

"Yes?" she said as she turned around.

He hesitated. "I'm glad you're here."

Elerina did not know how to reply. She looked down for an instant, and when she looked up, he was gone. She walked slowly back to the rope and chair. When she had climbed up, pulled the chair in, and put the rope on the table, she changed back into her nightdress and slid gratefully back into bed. She was almost instantly asleep, dreaming of chairs, dancing maidens, and willow trees.


	7. A Tragedy Strikes

**_Chapter 7_: A Tragedy Strikes**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Okay I am leaving tomorrow (Friday) for a fall retreat with my church so I will be gone all weekend. Maybe at the camp site I'll write the next chapter down. And all I'll have to do is type it. Probably not though, since I'll be having too much fun **

**Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Middle-Earth is too wonderful for me to ever own. Duh. But I do own Erulissë and Alassiel. Just to let you know, I got their names and Thorontur's name from arwen-undomiel DOT com in the Elvish section.**

* * *

Elerina woke the next morning to a light tapping on her door. She yawned, stretched, and sat up stiffly. "Come in," she called. A young girl who looked about twelve years old entered. She was slender and had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Good morning, lady Elerina. I'm sorry to have to waken you, but it is getting late, and Lady Míriel would like to breakfast with you in the gardens if you so wish," the girl said softly.

"What time is it?" Elerina asked.

"It is about one and a half hours after sunrise," she replied. Elerina thought that the sun rose at about 6:30 or 7:00, but she wasn't sure. She had never had a watch, and she was normally up before sunrise at the orphanage every day.

The young girl walked over to the wardrobe and picked out a gown. It was pale green and had silver embroidery on the bodice. "It's warm this morning. Would you like to wear this?" she asked.

"It's lovely." Elerina stroked the silky fabric. The girl helped her dress, brushed and braided her hair, and gave her a silver necklace with a green jewel in it.

"Thank you very much." Elerina smiled. "What is your name?"

"My name is Erulissë. I have a twin sister named Alassiel. Everyone gets us mixed up, so don't feel bad if you do. Everyone calls me Lassi and her Lissë. The only difference between us is that she is taller than me. Only a _little _bit though." At this she pouted at being the shorter of the two. "Se also has blue eyes. Normally she wears blue and I wear green, but often we wear the same color to make people confused," she replied. Just then another young girl who looked exactly like Erulissë walked in. She looked a slight bit taller and had blue eyes.

**( A/N: Okay, I know that there are now two sets of twins, but Erulissë and Alassiel are much too young for Elladan and Elrohir, so don't get your hopes up. )**

"Lissë, Mama wants you in the kitchen," she said. Elerina guessed that this must be Alassiel.

"In a few moments, Lassi. I must show Lady Elerina to the gardens. Lady Míriel is waiting," Erulissë said.

"Mama wants _you_. I will take Lady Elerina," Alassiel protested.

"Please, call me Elerina, or Rina. I'm not a princess or anything," Elerina put in.

"Alright, you take La- I mean, Elerina. What did Mama want anyway?" Erulissë sighed.

"I don't know. Go and find out," Alassiel smirked. Erulissë stuck her tongue out and then, embarrassed that Elerina had seen her, quickly hurried out of the room. "I am Alassiel, her twin sister. But you can call me Lassi."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Elerina, but you may call me Rina," she replied.

"I like your name. Well, come with me… Rina." Alassiel smiled sweetly They stepped out of Elerina's room and into the hallway. They walked for a little while longer, making a turn into a different hallway every now and then until they came a large doorway. Alassiel opened it, and sunlight streamed into the hallway, which was only lit by lanterns. Elerina saw the familiar site of the gardens. How different it looked in the sunlight.

"Good morning, Elerina. Did you sleep well?" Míriel asked. She was seated on the same stone bench that Elerina had sat on the evening before. She had on a light grey dress and was sipping what appeared to be hot tea.

"Yes, I had a lovely sleep," Elerina replied, sitting down beside her.

"Have a cup of tea, and there are some sweet cakes also." She pointed to the pot and platter on a stone table beside the bench. "Lassi, will you be a dear and go fetch us some fruit please?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Lassi replied and quickly went back inside.

"Alassiel and her sister are very sweet, but they are always bickering. A lot like Elladan and Elrohir, but the girls tend to stick with verbal arguments, while the other two like to play pranks. Have you met Erulissë?" Míriel asked.

"Yes, she helped me dress this morning," Elerina replied. Alassiel returned with a bowl of apples, oranges, and grapes.

"Thank you, child. Now go run along and help your mother in the kitchen," Míriel said to Alassiel. She made a quick bow andwent back inside. Elerina sipped her tea and plucked a grape from it's stem.

"It's a lovely morning. Nice and warm, but not hot," Elerina said, breathing in the fresh air. A bright red bird flew onto a low branch of one of the trees near them. It began it's sweet yet mournful song to the two ladies sitting and eating.

"I do just love birds," Míriel commented. Suddenly the door that Alassiel had went in burst open, and the red bird flew away quickly. A young male Elf rushed out.

"Lady Míriel, you must come quick. Something terrible has happened!" he said, Míriel covered her mouth withher hand and rushed inside, Elerina at her heals.

**A/N: Ha ha I'm leaving you in suspense. Well yeah like I said earlier I am leaving tomorrow so it will be a while again for another chapter. If you read this and like my story then I LOVE you!**


	8. Sorrow

**_Chapter 8_: Sorrow**

**A/N: Yay I'm back from my retreat! Thanks for waiting so patiently! Okay, I'm sorry for the confusion within this chapter. I had originally planned for Thorontur to get sick, but then I thought 'Wait a sec… Elves don't get sick'. So here's sort of what's going on:**

**It is the day before the Council. Míriel and Elerina are now very good friends, and they spend almost all their time together. Legolas and Elerina also have become very good friends, and deep inside, Legolas has really started to like her. He has taught her the basics of riding horses, and attempted to teach her how to shoot a bow, which was useless. She couldn't hit the target if it was three feet in front of her. Thorontur went off on alittle journey… trip… thing with two other Elves. He has just returned.**

**And I forgot to say in the last chapter that, if anyone was wondering, this is NOT a 10th Walker. You shall count to nine, nine is the number of your counting. You shall not count to ten, nor to eleven. Nine is the number of the Fellowship.**

**I'm really glad you lovely people like my story! Thanks a bunch for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Middle-Earth. Tolkein does. DUH.**

* * *

Elerina and Míriel rushed after the Elf. They entered Thorontur's chambers. He was laying on his bed with Elrond and two other Elves tending to a large wound on his shoulder. Míriel gasped and ran over to him. She placed a hand on his face.

"Thorontur? Melamin? What happened?" Míriel urgently asked. Thorontur coughed and opened his eyes. He smiled weakly.

**(A/N: Melamin means something to to the extent of "My love")**

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll be alright-" Thorontur again coughed hoarsely and closed his eyes.

"When he was traveling with Lithaldoren and Eruaran, they met up with a band of Orcs," said Elrond. "Eruaran was killed, and Lithaldoren was also injured. An arrow pierced Thorontur's shoulder. If it had been any closer to his heart, he would have died instantly. He is losing large amounts of blood, and the Orc arrow had poison on it. I am very sorry, Míriel, but I don't think he will live."

**(A/N: Lithaldoren and Eruaran are just random names and have nothing to do with the story. I also got their names from Arwen-Undomiel DOT com.)**

"Don't leave me, Melamin. Hold on. Don't leave me," Míriel said between sobs. Hot tears were running down her face as she held tightly onto Thorontur's hand. Elerina could feel her eyes smarting with tears as she saw Míriel in her sorrow. She walked over and put her hand gently on Míriel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you two Ladies must leave him now. He needs rest before we attempt to draw the poison out," one of the Elves tending him said. Míriel hesitated, then slowly got up. Elerina put an arm around her shoulder as they walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Thorontur. Hold on. I love you," Míriel said. Elerina shut the door behind them and gave Míriel a reassuring smile. "Oh Elerina…" Míriel said. Elerina wrapped her arms around Míriel and held her close. "I am so tired… I think I will go and lie down in my chambers."

"Would you like me to walk with you there?" Elerina asked, trying to be comforting.

"That's very sweet, but there is no need. I will see you at dinner… maybe," Míriel replied. Elerina gave her one more squeeze and Míriel walked down the hallway.

Elerina retraced her steps and went back to the gardens. She sat back down on the bench and began to think. Míriel loved Thorontur so much. It made Elerina sad to think of Míriel wallowing in her sorrow if Thorontur died. Elerina had never loved someone so much. She was scared to think what would happen. If she, Elerina, truly _loved_ someone, and that person died, what would happen? What would that sorrow feel like? Would she feel physical pain? Would she literally feel her heart being torn in two? She shuddered and a tear fell down her face.

She looked up at the willow tree, and walked over to it. She climbed into the forked trunk and rested her head on the branches. She closed her eyes, and fell into a troubled sleep.

**(A/N: I hope you like it! Sorry it'sso short… yah… please review!)**


	9. How Do You Know?

**_Chapter 9_: How do you know?**

**A/N: Eep it's been so long since I've updated! Thank you guys so much for being patient! I've been kinda busy… well not really. Shoot me for being lazy. Whatever. And I know you guys don't want Thorontur to die, but you'll just have to wait and see. This story is supposed to be a little tragic, by the way…**

**I'm feeling nice because of all the reviews I've gotten, so I will reply to each of them.**

**Nasuada Moon: Yeah, I know Elerina sort of goes along with everything, but I will try to make her a bit more interesting. Thanks for reviewing!**

**IwishChan: Yes it is very sad at the moment. Now it could get better, and it could get worse. I'm not telling! Hee hee… Thanks for reviewing!**

**Felicitousmomento: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like my story so much!**

**Fiona McKinnon: He might die, and he might not. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Elenial of the Stars: I intended for her to be a Mary-Sue, but not completely. Not everyone in the whole UNIVERSE is in love with her or anything. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Elven Bunny and Butterfly Lion: Oops, typo. Well it is fixed now.**

**Enyamorntuilr: Sorry! I think age does matter, at least in the sense that Erulissë and Alassiel are children and Elladan and Elrohir are adults. At least in body they are, because they definitely aren't in mind. If you notice in the first chapter, I said that Elerina has pointed ears. I haven't said anymore about it, but there's a hint. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChirikoFan: Glad you like it! I'll try to update as much as possible, but I'm kinda slow. Thanks for the review!**

**Lady ElfDragon: Yeah I know 'tis sad, but I wanted this story to be somewhat tragic. Sorry for the shortness! I'm gonna make this chapter longer, to make up for it**

* * *

Elerina woke with a start. Where was she? Then she saw Erulissë looking up at her.

"I apologize, my Lady, but it is almost time for dinner. Will you be attending?" she said meekly. Elerina thought she saw a tear glisten in her eye.

"Well… I don't think so. Just a small bite in my room would be fine. Erulissë? Are you feeling alright?" Elerina asked, concerned. She climbed out of the tree. She was not hungry at all. 'How late is it?' she wondered. 'Dinner? Have I slept all day?'

"I'm fine…" Erulissë replied.

"You sure? You can talk to me, you know," Elerina said.

"Yes. I'm sure. If you want I can bring you a little dinner in your room later."

"That would be good… thank you," Elerina replied. Erulissë quickly went back inside. Elerina rubbed her head.

'How _could _ I have slept all day? I wonder what's happening with Thorontur…' she thought. She started back inside, but then thought she heard a noise. She strained her ears, and could hear faint musical sound, like that of a tiny fairy's flute. She followed it into the endless garden paths. With each turn the enchanting music got louder.

Suddenly, around one of the bends, she spied Legolas sitting in a tree and playing a mournful song on a small flute. He started at her sudden appearance, and quickly jumped down from the tree.

"Hello, Rina. What are you doing here? I mean- I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it was just a question because, well-" he stuttered.

"It's alright, it's alright. What were you playing? It was beautiful," Elerina replied.

"Oh, just some random thing I was making up as I went along. I've had this little flute for as long as I can remember," Legolas grinned. Elerina thought she saw him blush. "Would you like to come up in the tree?"

"Sure," Elerina replied. "So… what's up?" she asked after they had settled in the branches.

"Um… the sky?" Legolas replied, puzzled.

"No, no. Remember what I told you? 'What's up' is like, 'How are you doing?' or 'What's going on in your life right now?' and things like that," Elerina laughed.

"Ah, yes. Well, right now I'm very sad. Míriel has done nothing but sit on her bed and cry all day. It's a wonder she hasn't made an entire ocean with all that she's cried. And when she's out of tears, she just stares off into space with a glazed look in her eyes. I don't like imagining what my sister will do if Thorontur dies." Legolas stared off sorrowfully.

"I think that we should let life run its course. Thorontur was a great Elf. He was kind, strong, brave and loving. He led a great life. It's a small wonder why the Valar want him with them in the Undying Lands," Elerina said. She covered her mouth at what she said, not knowing where the words came from.

"How do you know about the Valar?" asked Legolas, puzzled.

"I…don't know. It just sort of came out… and yet… I know all about them and Valinor. And lately… I've been able to see and hear much better than I used to. In fact, the past few days I have felt very strange. I can vaguely remember some of this. Rivendell, the Elves, the Hobbits, the Wizard. It all seems so familiar, yet so distant. It reminds me of…" Elerina paused, thinking. Legolas sat staring intently at her.

"Reminds you of what?" he asked.

"I can't put my finger on it, though it's right there. It's right there in the back of my mind, but it refuses to come out. It has something to do with my… mother. Yes, my mother. A very long time ago… my mother and… a book! Yes that's it, a book. A wonderful book my mother once read to me. I don't remember what it was about, though," Elerina replied.

"Push your hair back behind your ear," Legolas said after thinking for a moment. Elerina did as he said, and revealed one of her pointed ears. "Did you ever notice that you look like us? The Elves, I mean," he asked.

"Well, I never really thought about it," she replied.

"_Heniach nin_?" Legolas asked in Sindarin. (Do you understand me?)

"_Mae_," she said, knowing perfectly what it meant. (Yes.)

"How do you know Elvish?" asked Legolas.

"I-I don't know! But I just… do. I guess," she replied weakly.

"Well, it's late. I believe we've missed dinner," said Legolas after a moment of thought. He jumped down from the tree and proceeded to help Elerina down.

"Thank you for talking with me. I suppose I have some things to think about," she said.

"And I as well," Legolas replied.

They started back to the Main House in the dark. Legolas gently put an arm around Elerina, and she felt something inside her jump, though she knew not why.


	10. The Sorrow of the Past

**_Chapter 10_: The Sorrow of the Past**

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! I got it up nice and quick for ya. I hope you like it! And at the end, be prepared to grab a tissue. I almost cried while I was writing it. You, of course, may not think it very sad, but I did. I was also listening to a sad song, but whatever…**

**My thanks goes to Fiona McKinnon, Lady ElfDragon, felicitousmomento, and IwishChan for the lovely reviews. I adore you people!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, don't now, and never will.**

* * *

Dream sequence

* * *

Elerina looked up. She was in her old house again. She saw herself as a young girl, sitting by the fire side and petting her beloved cat, Peaches. Her mother was sitting comfortably in the big chair, her legs pulled under her. She was reading from a thick book titled The Lord of the Rings.

Elerina's mother was beautiful, though looking nothing like Elerina at all. She had short, dark hair and a face full of freckles. Her large eyes were as dark as her hair, and set wider apart than Elerina's. She had high cheek bones and her chin tapered down to a narrow point. Elerina gazed at her mother, contemplating every detail. She somehow remembered everything about her, though while at the orphanage she remembered nothing of her mother.

Suddenly Elerina could hear what her mother was reading. Her sweet voice filled the warm living room as she read. Elerina saw the 5-year-old version of herself staring intently into the fire, listening and remembering every word that her mother was reading. The little girl closed her eyes and Elerina could tell that she was there in the story, experiencing every word that came out of her mother's mouth. Then Elerina listened to what her mother was reading.

"_Frodo felt Bilbo stir impatiently at his side. Evidently he was annoyed on his friend's behalf. Standing suddenly up he burst out:_

_All that is gold does not glitter,  
__Not all those who wander are lost;  
__The old that is strong does not wither,  
__Deep roots are untouched by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
__A light from the shadows shall spring;  
__Renewed shall be blade that was broken:  
__The crownless again shall be king._

'_Not very good perhaps, but to the point - if you need more beyond the word of Elrond. If that was worth a journey of a hundred and ten days to hear, you had best listen to it.' He sat down with a snort._

_'I made that up myself,' he whispered to Frodo, 'for the Dúnadan, a long time ago when he first told me about himself. I almost wish that my adventures were not over, and that I could go with him when his day comes.'_

_Aragorn smiled at him; then he turned to Boromir again. 'For my part I forgive your doubt,' he said. 'Little do I resemble the figures of Elendil and Isildur as they stand carven in their majesty in the halls of Denethor. I am but the heir of Isildur, not Isildur himself. I have had a hard life and a long; and the leagues that lie between here and Gondor are a small part in the count of my journeys. I have crossed many mountains and many rivers, and trodden many plains, even into the far countries of Rhûn and Harad where the stars are strange…"_

**(A/N: Taken from The Council of Elrond in The Fellowship of the Ring)**

Elerina listened to her mother, enchanted by her voice. Then everything came back to her in a wave. Every tiny detail of the whole story, taken from the countless times her mother had read it to her. She then realized where she was. She was in Middle-Earth, with all of the wondrously beautiful people that she had only ever dreamed of meeting someday when she was a child.

Then it hit her.

She was living in a fictional world.

She was part of amade up story.

She would never come back to this world again.

She was a character.

Everything went cloudy, and Elerina felt as if she was floating. She swirled in the mist for what seemed like an eternity, but suddenly the grey clouds cleared, and she was looking into her bedroom. Her father was sitting on her bed next to her, holding her hand.

Elerina and her father were practically identical. He had the same light strawberry blond hair, and the same sea green and grey eyes. His smile was even the same. The only difference was that his ears were normally shaped. They were round, like a normal person's. Elerina then heard her 6-year-old self speak.

"Papa? Why are my ears pointed? Everyone at school makes fun of me," she said in a sweet, childish voice.

"You were made different from everyone else because you are so special. The angles kissed your ears when you were a baby and made them pointed. Now go to sleep, honey." Her father kissed her forehead and got up. He walked out the door, and her mother came in.

"Mama, why are my ears pointed? Is it because I'm an Elf?" she asked. Her mother kissed her.

"Yes, baby. You are a special Elf chosen by the Valar to live here," she said jokingly and lightly pulled her nose.

"Will I ever get to go to Middle-Earth?"

"Maybe. You never know what might happen. Now go to sleep, child. Dream of horses and flowers and the Elves in Rivendell." Her mother got up and walked out the door.

The world clouded again, and when it cleared, Elerina was standing in front of a burning house. Next to a firefighter was herself as an 8-year-old, sobbing and holding onto a worn teddy bear. Three firefighters came out of the building, carrying her mother and father between them. They were rushed to an ambulance, and the little Elerina ran after them. The doctors would not let her in the ambulance, but a friendly neighbor offered to drive her to the Hospital.

The world again clouded, but when it cleared again, she was in a grassy field. In front of her stood her mother.

"Hello, Rina. How have you been? It's been so long," came her mother's sweet voice.

"Mama!" Elerina rushed to embrace her mother, but went right through her. She turned around, puzzled, and stared into her mother's grave face.

"Sweetie, I am not a real person. I died in that fire, you know that. Your father as well," her mother said. "Even though this is a dream it is no different from reality. You cannot touch or feel me. I have been shown to you only to say this: You were put in Middle-Earth for a purpose. Your life was not meant to be how it was in the orphanage. Ever since you were born, you were meant to live in Middle-Earth. And when the time was right, they brought you."

"Mama, I want things to be like they used to. I want us to go back, and live like we did before the fire. I don't care about leaving Middle-Earth, no matter how wonderful it is. I want to be with you, Mama. I've missed you and Papa so much. At times it was so hard to bear, I wanted to kill myself. I knew I would never see you again, but the pain was still there. It still is. I want to stay with you now. Please Mama?" Tears were running down Elerina's face. Her heart wrenched from her chest in the desire to hold her mother and be held by her.

"You know things can't be like they used to, honey. I'm dead, and so is your father. We can't change that, as much as we would like to. You just need to be strong, and live like the girl I know you can be. Be a good girl, and have a wonderful life in Middle-Earth. Tell everyone how proud your mother is of you. Keep that chin up, and don't fret about me. Everything will be alright. You'll see, child." There was sadness in her voice, but no tears came out of her mother's eyes.

"But Mama…"

"I must go now. This is a one time thing, so since I didn't get to properly say goodbye the night of the fire, I will now. Elerina, I love you, and I always will. Make me proud. I will be watching you, from up in the sky. I love you so much, baby. Good bye."

Elerina was about to beg her mother to stay, but the world clouded again. She awoke in her bed in Rivendell, her hot tears soaking the sheets. She sobbed uncontrollably, and sat up. Somewhere far off a wolf howled mournfully to the moon.

"I love you too, Mama," she whispered between sobs.


	11. The Horses

**_Chapter 11_: The Horses**

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. My friend's cat died, and we've been in mourning. I've edited some little things in all the chapters, so some things make more sense. Like in the second chapter I said that Arwen was living with Aragorn in Gondor, but the Fellowship hasn't even left yet. Stuff like that. I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Well I got my first flame. Amazing, since it wasn't until the 10th chapter. Okay, I don't know if you will read this, but "the-burglar" I have a few things to say to you.**

**1) If you bothered to read my profile(which I doubt you did), it says that I _hate_ Orlando Bloom with a passion. I also think that he made the movie Legolas dumb. Sorry for anyone who likes him.**

**2) Yes, I have read the books, and they are much better than the movies. Maybe I just felt like referring to some things as they are in the movies instead of the books? Is that such a crime?**

**3) In the summary, I said that this was going to be a Mary-Sue Legomance. If you had an ounce of sense you would think "This is a Mary-Sue. I will not read it, because I don't like Mary-Sues." So don't tell me to "end this Mary-Sue madness", because in a Mary-Sue, YOU SHOULD EXPECT MARY-SUENESS!**

**Personally, I think flames are just a waste of finger muscles. I mean, do you think that anyone would change their story (especially if they already have 10 chapters) because some people don't like it? People can write whatever they feel like, and it's no one's place to tell them they shouldn't write Mary-Sues or slash, just because they don't like it. I, personally, don't like slash, but I just don't read it, instead of telling the person I don't like it and they should change it. Why should they care if I don't like it? It's their story. And telling people they have horrible writing skills, that's just harsh. Some people just don't have the same skills as others. Some people love to write, but totally suck at it. We shouldn't go around telling them how bad they are. How would we feel if someone did the same to us? It's just wrong.**

**Heh heh sorry about that I just wanted to get that out in the open. Thanks to all of you who actually like my story!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, don't now, and never will.**

* * *

Elerina woke with a start to a light tapping on the door. She blinked several times before saying a little weakly, "Come in."

"Good morning, Lady Rina. I hope you had a good sleep," Alassiel said as she came in the room with a tray.

"Yes, I did… why are you bringing me breakfast in bed? That's not normal," Elerina replied. She though about her dream. She needed to talk to Legolas.

"Almost all of the guests are at the Council Lord Elrond is having, so there is nothing to do. I also wanted to talk to you," she said as she set the tray down on a table.

"Oh, all right. Let me get dressed really quick, okay?" Elerina got out of bed and walked to her wardrobe. She picked out a simple white gown with a gold belt. She stepped into the restroom and changed quickly. She threw her nightdress onto the bed and sat down. "Come, sit down on my bed and tell me what's on your mind," she said to Alassiel.

"Well… what do you do when you're sad?" Alassiel asked when she had seated herself on Elerina's bed.

"I suppose it depends on what I am sad about. What's wrong?" she replied.

"Eruaran was my brother. He was slain by the Orcs who attacked Thorontur, Lithaldoren, and him. I guess right now the main sadness hasn't come yet. I'm sort of in denial. I mean, it just feels like he'll be home someday, even though I know in my heart he won't. I want with all my heart to go to Valinor so I can see him, but my sister and I are not old enough. We are only 30. My mother is as bad as Míriel, but she stays because of us. It makes me angry at my youth, since it's the only reason for my mother's misery," she explained.

**(A/N: 30 years old is 12 to us. Like I said before, Elves mature one year in our 2 and a half)**

Elerina thought for a moment, then asked "Do you have a horse in the stables?"

"No…" she replied slowly.

"Do you know how to ride?" Elerina asked.

"Not really… I never learned."

"I know of a slow, fat old mare that I could teach to and your sister to ride later. What do you think? When I have stuff on my mind, I just go for a ride and it pushes all the stuff out." Elerina smiled. Legolas could wait. She needed a good ride anyway.

"Well… I suppose so. I'd have to ask my mother, of course. I'll go find Lissë." Alassiel took the empty tray and walked out of the room.

* * *

Shortly after lunch, Elerina walked to the wardrobe and found the grey riding gown she had. It had a very loose skirt, wide enough to go over the back of the horse, and breeches underneath it. She walked toward the kitchen to find Erulissë and Alassiel just coming out.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"I think we have riding gowns somewhere, so we'll meet you at the stables," Erulissë said.

"All right, I'll get the horses ready," Elerina replied. She walked down the hall and outside. She breathed the brisk morning air, and started in the direction of the stables. It was starting to get a little cooler, but it felt good to not be so hot. She walked into the stables and was greeted by several nickers from some of the horses.

She reached into her pocket and drew out a sugar cube as she reached Faun's stall. She fed it to the old grey mare and retrieved her halter from the wall. She let herself into Faun's stall and quickly slipped on the halter.

**(A/N: Faun means Cloud in Elvish. Don't ask about the cloud thing, I just liked the name Faun)**

"Come on, old girl. I'm gonna exercise you today whether you like it or not." She opened the stall door again and proceeded to lead Faun out. The stubborn mare planted her feet firmly and stayed where she was. Elerina sighed and patted Faun's neck. "Come on, girl. Nice and easy. Come on. Don't make this hard for me." She took the loose end of the lead rope and lightly flicked the horse's rump with it. Faun yawned lazily and nuzzled Elerina.

"Oh you lazy thing, I'm not gonna give you another treat until you move your big fat behind!" Elerina laughed. Faun snorted indignantly and proceeded to grab some hay from the net beside her. Elerina sighed again, then thought of an idea. She moved her hand down the lead rope until it was at the very end, and walked out of the stall. Faun tugged on the rope, but Elerina held tight. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another sugar cube.

"Come on, girl. Come on. Look, it's sugar," Elerina said, trying to coax the old mare out. Faun's ears pricked, but she didn't move. Elerina stamped. "Oh, you're so frustrating! Just come out, okay?" Faun yawned again. Elerina went back into the stall and unhooked the lead rope from her halter. She walked out, but left the stall door open.

She walked down the aisle towards Wingfoot's stall. Wingfoot was a big bay stallion that Legolas had let her ride. She became attached to him, and Elrond let her take care of him for as long as she stayed in Rivendell.

**(A/N: For any of you who don't know about horses, bay is dark reddish brown with a black mane, tail, and legs)**

Alassiel and Erulissë came in the stable, both dressed in riding gowns, and walked to where Elerina had led Wingfoot out of his stall and was grooming him.

"Sorry for the wait. We had a little… quarrel over whose riding gown was whose. See, Lassi wanted the grey one, but I told her it was mine and that the green one was hers. But she insisted that since I always wear green, it had to be mine. So we tried them on, and the grey one fitted Lassi. I still think this green one shrunk…" Erulissë explained.

"Well, I don't really think it matters what color your riding gown is. Here, do you want to help me?" She handed them each a curry comb. "You use these in a circular motion over his body. After you do that then I will come with this brush and brush his hair back in the way it lies."

The girls chatted while they groomed, and after a few minutes Alassiel felt Faun's warm breathe down her neck. She squealed and twirled around to find the old mare nuzzling her pockets.

"Ah, I knew you would come out eventually," Elerina said as she grabbed the lead rope and clipped it onto the horse's halter. She got another sugar cube out of her pocket and fed it to the mare.

"Are we gonna ride _her_?" Alassiel asked.

"Yes. Trust me, she's stubborn in the stable, but once we get into the field, she'll do what she's told. Why don't you two groom her while I fetch their saddles," Elerina suggested once she had tied Faun next to Wingfoot.

The girls agreed, and Elerina went to the tack room to get the saddles. They saddled the horses, and Elerina taught them the basics she knew about riding. Erulissë and Alassiel's mother needed them in the kitchen before it got too late, so Elerina quickly untacked and groomed Faun. She then decided to take a ride alone before dinner, so she again mounted Wingfoot and rode off towards the woods in the late afternoon sun.

**(A/N: I'm going camping over Thanksgiving, so I might have another chapter up by Wednesday and I might not. Please review with comments and suggestions!)**


	12. Death

**_Chapter 12_: Death**

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't get this up before we went camping. I hope everyone had a joyful Thanksgiving and remembered to be thankful! I hope you didn't eat too much turkey now… (I'm a vegetarian)**

**My thanks to Fiona McKinnon, Lady ElfDragon, felitiousmomento, and BellaRu for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, don't now, and never will.**

* * *

Elerina walked back to the main house. 'That ride was refreshing' she thought. As soon as she came up to the door, Míriel rushed out and ran right into Elerina.

"Elerina!" she said in surprise. She crumpled into Elerina's arms, sobbing loudly.

"Míriel, what's wrong? Is it Thorontur?" Elerina asked in a worried tone.

"He's going to die, I just know it!" Míriel said, almost inaudibly between sobs.

"Calm down Míriel. Tell me what's happened. Just calm down," replied Elerina, ushering her inside and to the nearest bench.

"They couldn't draw the poison out. It's gotten into his blood stream," Míriel said after she had calmed down a bit. Elerina gasped and Míriel sobbed into her shoulder. Just then an Elf hurried up.

"Míriel? Thorontur has awaken and the only word he uttered was your name," he said. Míriel sniffed and got up, walking behind the Elf. Elerina followed putting a comforting arm around Míriel.

When they reached Thorontur's chambers, Elerina noted that Thorontur was much paler and his face was thinner. As Míriel knelt down next to his bed, he coughed and opened his eyes.

"Is that you, Míriel?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. He coughed again.

"Yes, melamin. I'm here," Míriel replied.

"I know I'm badly hurt," Thorontur began very slowly, taking deep breaths as if it hurt him to speak. "I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. I don't want to leave you, but I must. I trust than when you see that the time is right you will come to me in Valinor. You'll be all right. Take care of that rascal of a brother you have." Great rivers of tears were flowing down Míriel's cheeks.

"Don't talk like that. You're not going anywhere. You'll see, you'll get all better," Míriel said. Elerina could tell that deep in Míriel's heart she knew it wasn't true.

"No, Míriel. It's all right. You'll be okay. Is Elerina here?" Thorontur said, still speaking hesitantly, taking deep breaths.

Elerina knelt down next to Thorontur. "Yes, I'm here."

"You're a lovely, sweet girl. Thank you for being a friend to Míriel. Don't let Legolas get away from you. You two were meant to be." At this remark from him Elerina smiled. Suddenly Thorontur gasped. "I can see them! The White Shores. I love you Míriel…"

Thorontur let out a sigh and closed his eyes, never to open them again. Míriel stopped crying and touched his face. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you too," she whispered.

Míriel slowly stood up, the tears again flowing, though this time silently. Elerina's eyes filled with tears as well. She walked Míriel back to her room. Míriel didn't say a word, though she hugged Elerina before shutting the door.

Elerina walked back to her room and sit on her bed. Then a thought struck her. Today Elrond had a Council, or so Alassiel said. Everyone had been here for a while. The Fellowship was leaving, and Legolas was going with them. She had to talk to him before they left. She looked at her window at the quickly darkening sky, and hurried out of her room.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, and sorry for all of you who liked Thorontur. I liked him too, but for the rest of the plot to take place, he needed to die. I'll try to get the next chapter up shortly!**


	13. A Pale Moon Rises

**_Chapter 13_: A Pale Moon (finally) Rises**

_A/N: I apologize again that Thorontur had to die. You'll see later why he had too, but I can't tell you because it would be a spoiler._

_Yay! The story is now a teenager! I've had 57 whole reviews! Thanks so much! Ya know, if it weren't for you guys then I wouldn't keep writing, and there would be no story. So thanks a bunch! And thanks for the three newest reviewers, Nene Shichirobei, amrawo, and LOTR Lover 24 and 7!_

_Disclaimer: Never have, don't now, and never will. (This seems to be my permanent disclaimer.)_

* * *

Elerina walked through the hallways. Even after the few weeks in this place, each turn always seemed unfamiliar. She finally found someone, and asked him if he knew where Legolas was. He replied that he was preparing for the departure of the Fellowship.

Elerina knew what happened in the books, and she knew that Legolas didn't die or anything, but although she knew was in Middle-Earth, she didn't know how closely in every detail to the story their journey would be. Tolkien didn't talk a lot about Legolas, Elerina remembered. This journey would be dangerous. Something could go wrong.

Suddenly she stopped. She couldn't persuade him not to go, obviously. So why was she seeking him so earnestly?

'I suppose to tell him good-bye,' she thought. As she turned the next corner, she ran into Elrohir.

"Oh, hey Elerina. Whatcha doing?" he said.

"I'm looking for Legolas. Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"It's dark, so he went to bed. Needs lots of rest for tomorrow, I guess. Though I'm sure he would be glad to see _you_," he said with a grin.

Elerina smirked. "Whatever you say…" She turned back down the hall. She _did _need to talk to him, but disturbing his rest before they leave might not be the best thing.

"Uh, your welcome? Whatever," Elrohir retorted as he walked down the opposite hall. A few seconds later Elerina heard a shout and whooping laughter 'I got you!'. She smiled in spite of herself.

* * *

Elerina walked aimlessly through the halls, not really caring where she was going. Suddenly she found herself at Míriel's door. She knocked on it, and a weak "Come in" was heard from inside the room. Elerina opened the door.

"Hey, Míriel. Just wanted to check up on you. You doing okay?" she asked the woman as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"As good as anyone can be after…" she said, almost breaking down in tears all over again. "We're going to travel down to the Grey Havens as soon as the Fellowship leaves tomorrow. I'm sorry, Elerina, but I hope you understand. I need to be with Thorontur. I love you, Elerina, and maybe someday you can come and join us," she replied.

"You're leaving? Across the sea?" Elerina asked, shocked.

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry."

Elerina could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes. Thorontur was gone, Legolas was leaving, and so was Míriel. What was she going to do now? She supposed she could continue to teach Erulissë and Alassiel how to ride, but…

"Well, Elerina, I'm very tired. I will see you in the morning," Míriel said.

"Yes, in the morning," Elerina replied, hardly listening. She hugged Míriel and left her room, closing the door behind her.

She walked towards the door to the gardens, and opened it quietly. The sky was deep velvety blue, and there hundreds of stars twinkled down at Elerina. She started walking, and found herself at the stable door. She walked towards Wingfoot's stall, and opened it as he nickered to her.

"Oh, Wingfoot. I'm so tired. And everyone is leaving." Wingfoot nudged her for a sugar cube. "I don't have one, boy." Elerina put her head on his neck and hid her face in his mane, silent tears streaming down her face. She wished her mother was there.

"I am here…" a voice in her head said. "I will always be here to guide you."

Elerina sniffed and patted Wingfoot. "I'll see you tomorrow, boy," she said and left his stall. She hugged her arms as she walked back through the cool night air. She went back to her room and sat down on the window sill, looking out as a pale moon began to rise.

**A/N: I think I'm in the Hall of Fame for short chapters. Sorry! Well, anyway, yay for the title finally in one of the chapters! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	14. The Fellowship Leaves

**_Chapter 14_: The Fellowship Leaves**

**A/N: Eek it's been forever! Well I think this chapter is a bit longer than normal.. So the story is starting to progress some, finally. Hopefully it will get more interesting. Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, don't now, and never will.**

* * *

When Elerina finally got up from the window where she had been deep in thought, it was already late. She had been thinking for hours about everything, but mainly about Legolas. What was it that she felt for him? An urgent need to make sure he was safe. A longing to tell him what was on her mind, to be with him…

Was it love?

She walked over to her bed and lay down, her head swimming. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Legolas rose early. He had packed most of his things, which was little, the night before. He quickly dressed and went outside to the stables. He entered and said one last goodbye to his grey stallion.

As he passed Wingfoot's stall, he thought of Elerina. He hadn't seen her all day yesterday. He wondered if he'd see her today. He had been trying to put her out of his mind these past few days. He knew that he was leaving, and he intended not to see her before he left. He hated good-byes. He didn't know what was going to happen, or if he would ever come back. He didn't want to cause her any hurt or pain.

* * *

Elerina woke with a start. How late was it? Had she slept in? She ran to the window and looked at the sun. It wasn't too late, but if she wanted to talk to Legolas, she needed to find him _now_.

She dressed quickly, and practically ran down the hallway. By some unknown reason, she remembered the way to Legolas' room. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She went outside. There was a great gathering of Elves, and Elerina couldn't see over most of their heads. She heard Elrond's voice.

"_Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín. _May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life. Go with the peace of the Elves."

Elerina finally found an opening between some Elves that she could squeeze through. She caught a glimpse of Gandalf's hat, but only for a moment. Everyone was silent, and they started filing back into the Main House. Then she saw him.

"Legolas!" she tried to get his attention. He turned his head, looked into her eyes, smiled, and continued to follow Aragorn out of Rivendell.

Elerina felt like crying. He was gone. She didn't get to tell him goodbye. She might never see him again.

* * *

Elerina sat on Wingfoot as the small group of Elves passed through the trees. Míriel hadn't said a word the entire time. Elrond had said it would take a few days to travel to the Grey Havens. Elerina insisted that she would accompany Míriel there, but she would return to Rivendell with the Escorts after Míriel was gone.

A song was running through Elerina's head. She didn't know where it was from, it was just there.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head,  
Night is falling, you have come to journey's end.  
Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before,  
They are calling from across a distant shore.  
Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away.  
safe in my arms, you're only sleeping. _

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea a pale moon rises,  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
And all will turn to silver glass,  
A light on the water, all souls pass.

Hope fades into the world of night,  
Through shadows falling out of memory and time.  
Don't say, "We have come now to the end."  
White shores are calling, you and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea a pale moon rises,  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water, Grey Ships pass

_Into the west._

Elerina could feel tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Míriel leaving. She was a wonderful friend, one she could trust with anything that was on her heart.

"Elerina?" Míriel asked. Elerina turned to the woman beside her.

"Yes, Míriel?"

"I just want to thank you for being the friend that you are. You have been the best friend that I've ever had, and I dearly hope you understand why I must be with Thorontur," she said.

"Yes, Míriel. I understand completely. You love him, and you should be with him. I-," Elerina began, but stopped.

"You…?" Míriel questioned.

"I just wish I had someone to love and to have him love me back the way you have Thorontur," she explained.

"But you do." Elerina looked at Míriel with a look of surprise on her face. "Yes. I can see it in your eyes. You love Legolas, and he loves you. Trust me, I know these things," Míriel smiled.

"I don't know… it's too complicated," Elerina sighed.

"It seems complicated, but love is one of the most simplest things known. It comes naturally. That's why it's so easy to "accidentally" fall in love," said Míriel.

"Yes… I suppose."


	15. Crebain, History, and Caradhras

**_Chapter 15_: Crebain, History, and Caradhras**

**A/N: Well I am trying really hard to make the chapters longer. I'm off of school for two weeks (Christmas break), but I'm leaving on Thursday and getting back next Tuesday. I will try to get another chapter up before school starts again in January, but I dunno. Hope you like it and please review! **

**Disclaimer: Never have, don't now, and never will**

* * *

Legolas trudged on through the wasteland with the Fellowship. He wished now that he had said goodbye to Elerina. At least he would have heard her voice again. He loved Aragorn like a brother, and was always happy to listen to him tell stories of the Dúnadan, and Gandalf told wonderful stories as well. But the Hobbits... they were probably the most annoying creatures imaginable when it came to traveling. They asked question after question almost non-stop. Gimli was fairly interesting to talk to, but they got into arguments every few minutes.

Elerina was very nice to talk to. She was sweet and interesting. They had only been gone a week and a half, but Legolas already missed the familiar Mirkwood trees, the dinners in Elrond's house, sitting in the weeping willow trees with Elerina.

Well, thinking of everything he missed didn't make this boring stretch of the journey any better.

"We'll stop for a rest here," said Aragorn. They all thankfully sat down and took drinks from water flasks.

Boromir was practice-fighting with Merry and Pippin. Legolas studied the sky. He saw something strange. It looked like a cloud, but it was dark and moving swiftly. One of the Hobbits, Sam, who was cooking a meal, looked up at him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," said the Dwarf. Boromir and the Hobbits had stopped their practice fight, and were studying the cloud as well.

"It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir said. As it drew closer, Legolas' elf eyes saw that it was no cloud.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled, and they all scrambled for cover. Sam put out the fire and hid under a bush just as a flock of great black birds flew overhead, cawing loudly. They circled the hill, and flew back southwards.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," said Gandalf. Legolas looked up at the snowy mountain top. That would be a hard road. The Hobbits would not be able to stand the cold. Would Gandalf lead them to their deaths?

* * *

Elerina sighed as she sat by her window. It was dull, sleeping and daydreaming the weeks away. She missed Míriel and their long talks in the gardens. She recalled the whole story of the Fellowship, and longed for the adventure of going with them. She yearned to know if they were all safe, especially Legolas.

She thought again of where she was. She was in Middle-Earth, obviously. But she was a fictional character. It made her feel... she didn't quite know. It made her feel strange to be in a made up world.

Elerina remembered the words of a phrase her mother once said to her: "You never know what you've got until it's gone." Elerina could relate to that now. Not only was she a fictional character, but she was in love with one as well. But he was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She wanted to go back to the sea. It was so majestic, so powerful, yet so utterly beautiful. The grey waves crashing against the rocks, the soft sand beneath her feet, the cry of the gulls. It was all so calming.

She sighed again and got up, prepared to go for a ride. She thought better of it, for it was rather cold outside, and went over to the bookshelf on one side of her room. She had never read any of them, so she chose a book with a green binder. She picked it up and looked at the cover. It was beautiful green leather, with intricate designs embedded into it's soft exterior. The title was in Elvish letters, The Lays of Beleriand . Elerina still didn't know how, but she could read, speak, and understand Elvish fairly well. Enough to carry on a conversation, but she wasn't sure she knew enough to read a book. This must be a history book, she thought. She sat down on her bed and opened the book.

Surprised, she found that it wasn't Elvish that the book was written in. Only the cover had Elvish. She flipped through to the first chapter.

"TÚRIN SON OF HÚRIN  
&  
GLÓRUND THE DRAGON

Lo! the golden dragon of the God of Hell,  
the gloom of the woods of the world now gone,  
the woes of Men, and weeping of Elves  
fading faintly down forest pathways,  
is now to tell, and the name most tearful  
of Níniel the sorrowful, and the name most sad  
of Thalion's son Túrin o'erthrown my fate…"

Elerina read on through the rest of the day, her worries of the Fellowship dissolved in the story.

**(A/N: Taken from part I, The Lay of the Children of Húrin, in The Lays of Beleriand, the third book in the Histories of Middle-Earth)**

* * *

"So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you will you risk a more dangerous road?" said Saruman, the Crebain flying and cawing around Orthanc.

* * *

The Fellowship plowed through the snow on the slope of Caradhras. Legolas walked lightly on the top of the snow drifts, going ahead on his quick Elven feet to help dig away the snow. He had been right. This was a hard rode for the Hobbits. They were barely conscious in the bitter cold. Suddenly the was an eerie voice on the cold air.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya_!"(Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!) Legolas heard it first.

"There is a fell voice on the air," he said.

"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf as an avalanche of snow fell, barely missing the Fellowship.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the mountain's noise.

"No!" Gandalf persisted. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_!" Gandalf chanted the counter spell. (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar_!" they heard Saruman again. (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)

Lighting struck the tip of Caradhras sending a second avalanche. Legolas grabbed Gandalf from the edge of the slope just before the snow covered them all. In a moment, they all emerged.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" cried Boromir.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn replied.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli said.

* * *

"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum: Shadow and Flame!" said Saruman.

* * *

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf said grimly. Frodo hesitated.

"We will go through the Mines," he said.

"So be it," said Gandalf.

**(A/N: Whoa… who wrote that? That's actually a fairly long chapter! At least longer than normal. Yay for me! -does little dance-)**


	16. Decisions and the Gates of Moria

**_Chapter 16_: Decisions and the Gates of Moria**

**A/N: Chapter 16 already? Wow. Let's have a sweet 16 party! Or not… anyway, enjoy ze chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, don't now, and never will.**

* * *

Elerina breathed deeply the aromas of the stable. She buried her face in Wingfoot's mane and sighed. The boredom was almost intolerable. Legolas, Míriel, Thorontur, _and _Erulissë and Alassiel were gone. They had gone back with their mother to Mirkwood. She didn't know any other Elves and she hardly saw them anyway, having her meals served privately in her quarters.

She wanted adventure and excitement. If she was going to be a fictional character, she might as well make the best of it. Maybe she could find the Fellowship. Wingfoot was fast enough to overtake them if she left immediately. She would have her adventure and be able to find Legolas.

'But what am I thinking. I could die out there. What if I get caught by the Black Riders? Oh yeah, real smart, Rina,' she thought. Elerina brushed the hair that had fallen in her face and put it behind her ear, feeling the soft point. 'Am I really an Elf?'

Wingfoot nuzzled her. She kissed his nose and smiled. "Are you up for a little adventure, Wingfoot?" she asked the stallion. "Or not so little…" she frowned. Oh well. It didn't matter how big or impossible or dangerous or whatever this was. She had never felt this way about anyone before. They feeling of love was so different than anything she had ever felt before.

* * *

Legolas looked up at the sky. It was almost evening, and after dark they would have to stop. He was not all that thrilled at the idea of staying with hundreds of Dwarves for a few days. Neither did Gandalf, or so it seemed. Legolas couldn't find any reason as to why Gandalf was so grim and hesitant to go into the Mines. His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from Gimli.

"The Walls… of Moria!" he said in awe. The fellowship looked up at the sheer rock face, rising up into the evening mist. "The doors are invisible when closed," Gimli said, knocking his axe against the rock.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," said Gandalf.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered. Gimli grumbled something inaudible at this remark. The Fellowship looked at their surroundings. There was a great pool beside the rock face, with dead branches bearded with moss hanging damp above the water. Gandalf approached the rock between two twisted, gnarled trees.

"Now… let's see. Ithildin --" Beneath his hand ran spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt of ages. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." The moon appeared in the night sky, and the silvery lines grew bright, shining with sheer white light. They outlined a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the center. Writing in a strange tongue then appeared in the arch. "It reads "The Doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf replied. He set his staff's end upon the glimmering star. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)

The doors remained closed.

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen_" Gandalf tried again. (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)

"Nothing's happening," said Pippin. Gandalf gave him a glance of annoyance, and Legolas rolled his eyes. Gandalf began to push the doors, but they remained fast.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," Gandalf said in exasperation.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin piped up again.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf replied angrily.

Legolas settled back against the rock face. _Rhaich_, this might take a while.

(Rhaich means "curses" in Elvish I think)

* * *

Elerina quietly stole into the kitchen. She had now set her mind on what she was going to do, and she looked around for the previsions she needed. There were only a few servants about, preparing for dinner, and either they didn't see her or they paid her no heed. Elerina walked up to a cabinet and quietly opened it.

'There we go. This is what I'm looking for,' she thought. In this cabinet were dried fruits wrapped in leaves, intended for long journeys. Also, there was lembas. She had been told it was Elven waybread. 'One mouthful could fill the stomach of a groan man.' She also found water casks. She didn't know how long it would be before she could find fresh previsions, so it would be safe to take as much as Wingfoot could carry and still be able to run. 'He's a strong horse,' Elerina though as she began to gently put the things into some saddle bags she had brought in. She was almost finished when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Are you looking for something, my Lady?" Elerina spun around quickly, and looked into the face of a young man-servant.

"Uh, n-no, thank you. I mean yes, I mean… I was just leaving," Elerina stuttered. She quickly left the young servant looking quizzically after her. She went to the wash room to fill the water casks, and narrowly missed an encounter with Elrond. She had to duck behind some plants in order not to be seen.

Why was she hiding? 'Because I'm a "Lady", and it's too "dangerous",' she thought. She went back to her room and stuffed an extra traveling dress into her bag. She debated whether to pack a blanket, but she wanted to bring as little as possible. If she couldn't build a fire, there would always be Wingfoot to keep her warm.

A knock on the door startled her. She opened it to see a servant bringing her dinner. "Your dinner, my Lady."

"Yes, thank you." Elerina closed the door and ate all of her food, saving up energy while she could. The sky went from evening to night shortly after she had finished, for it had been getting cooler each day. She dressed into her night dress and slipped under the sheets. It would be a long day tomorrow.


	17. Storms and Grief

**_Chapter 17_: Storms and Grief**

**A/N: Sorry! So, so sorry! I know it's been a month! I'll try to update quicker, but for the time being, here's Chapter 17. And also some of my babbling:**

**This story started with me and my friends, and all of a sudden I thought "I should write a Mary-Sue Legomance with all the sappy 'orphan with a horrible life' stuff." So I did. That's why it sounds pretty dumb in the beginning. Hmm… I think I should re-write the beginning. Elerina is 16 or 17, so I don't think she would be living in an orphanage. And "knee-length strawberry blond hair"? Imagine having knee-length hair...**

**Okay, one more thing. I'm going to be skipping some things that happen with the Fellowship, not saying that they aren't happening, just not putting the details in this story. I doing that because if I had details about everything that went on it would get pretty boring, 'cause you all know the story.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to felictiousmomento, amrawo, Lady EflDragon, mis.mira, and Haldir-March Warden for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: As always. Tolkien is one heck of a genius.**

* * *

Elerina awoke looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise, so she quickly jumped out of bed and changed into her traveling clothes. She dug a small bit of lembas from her pack and munched on it. It tasted surprisingly good, for traveling food. She threw on her cloak and quietly opened the door of her room. She slung the saddlebags over her shoulder and preceded to brush out her hair with her fingers and braid it.

When she got to the stables, Wingfoot greeted her merrily with a whinny. She patted his neck and put as much feed as she thought necessary into one of the four saddlebags. She quickly groomed the horse and slung his saddle over his back. She led him outside and attached the bags to the back of the saddle. She mounted and headed out of Rivendell, giving one last look of farewell to the beautiful stone walls.

* * *

The sun had risen above the horizon by the time they were three miles from Rivendell. Elerina relished the feeling of the warm sun on her face, and took off her cloak to attach it to her saddle. She had been following the River Loudwater southwest of Rivendell, and she would turn south when Loudwater ran into the River Hoarwell. She would then travel south to the Gap of Rohan, keeping as far away as possible from Isengard, and turn east.

She thought Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf might be in Edoras by the time she got there. And if they weren't, she could find a place to stay until they came. And if they had already left, which she doubted, she could always travel on to Gondor. The journey would be dangerous, but Elerina knew in her heart that it was something she needed to do.

Elerina scanned the horizon and noticed that the warm sun would not be there for long. Dark storm clouds were making their way towards her. She sighed and looked for some kind of shelter along the river bank, and saw a clump of trees about half a mile down. It was the only shelter in site, so she urged Wingfoot along, for the clouds, though still a ways off, were coming in faster.

"So much for a long day's travel…" she said to her horse. They reached the small group of trees and Elerina dismounted and took off Wingfoot's saddle. She found a place where the saddle bags would hopefully stay dry enough, and threw his waterproof blanket over Wingfoot. He tore at a piece of dry grass and nuzzled the saddle bags.

"No, no, Wingfoot. If you want food this early every day we'll run out in a few days." She sighed again, looking at the clouds. "Just great. What a wonderful start. On our first day we get about three and a half miles. They'll be out looking for us pretty soon. They'll take us back and I'll be stuck reading history all day while you sit idly chewing your hay in the stables. Let's just hope the storm that's coming is so bad they can't come looking for us."

* * *

Elerina wrapper her cloak tighter around her as the freezing rain pelted down. Though the Elven cloak gave more protection than most, Elerina was colder and wetter than she had ever been in her entire life. She huddled next to Wingfoot's shivering body for warmth. It would be absolutely no use to light a fire, for it would go out instantly, and any wood to be found on the ground was soaked through.

She stared at the rushing river in a have-slumber, not noticing its unusually loud roaring, nor its unusually fast current. Suddenly a dull roar that was heard over the thunder and the river snapped Elerina to her senses. She listened, then jumped up and grabbed the saddle bags.

"Get up Wingfoot!" she screamed over the raging storm. "It's a flash flood! We have to get to higher ground!" She threw the saddle over Wingfoot's back and, having no time to properly attach the them, mounted while clutching the saddle bags. Elerina urged Wingfoot forward over the wet ground and out of the trees. She saw a small hill ahead, and turned the horse towards it. Flash floods were dangerous. If she had fallen asleep they could have been swept away in seconds.

Elerina turned around and watched the river, the dull roar getting louder every second. Suddenly a huge wall of water flew down the river at alarming speed and swept over the small group of trees, tearing a few down and carrying them with it on its raging journey down the flooding river. They couldn't stay near the river, she should have known that. The rain hadn't let up at all, an not end to the storm seemed anywhere. It was probably a little past noon.

She couldn't go straight into the storm, and she couldn't follow the river. She had only two choices: to go back to Rivendell or to turn east towards the mountains. If she went back to Rivendell she could tell them that she had gone out for a ride and had gotten caught in the storm, and try again another day, but someone would suspect. Maybe the manservant had told someone that she was snooping around in the kitchen. Elrond would become suspicious.

If she turned east towards the mountains, she would lose her guide, the river. If she traveled along the mountains they would lead her too close to Isengard. Elerina bit her lip and patted Wingfoot's neck, and urged him on into the storm. She would keep going, and not stray too far away from the river. Besides, storms didn't last forever, did they?

* * *

Shock. Disbelief. Puzzlement. Grief. Gandalf was gone.

Legolas stood on the rocks just outside of Moria, an unsure look in his eyes. Gandalf was gone? It happened so suddenly… The Elven Princeling watched as the Hobbits wept and Boromir restraining Gimli while the Dwarf vented out his rage and sorrow. He looked up as Aragorn spoke to him.

"Legolas, get them up," he said, motioning to the Hobbits.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded, his own eyes smarting with tears.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up," Aragorn replied. He reached down to help Sam up. "On your feet, Sam." He looked around at the others. "Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo stood alone, grieving, upon the stark hillside. Weeping silently, he turned towards Aragorn, a single tear running down his chin.

* * *

Wet. That was all that Elerina felt as she trudged further into the storm. She had lost all sense of being cold, for her entire body was numb, and she hardly felt the horse beneath her. So much for 'Storms don't last forever,' she thought. The rain had not let up at all since it started, and the thunder and lightning made her horse shy to the side every few seconds. She had kept the rushing river in sight, and had slowly made headway through the raging storm for hours.

Elerina patted Wingfoot's neck, encouraging him to keep going, and when he continually slipped and shied at the lightning, she got down out of the saddle and led him by the bridle. The horse drooped his head wearily and Elerina got one of the saddle bags. 'Thank the heavens that Elves make most of their things waterproof,' she thought as she attempted to feed her horse a little without getting it wet.

As they walked on, she looked up at the sky and saw the clouds clearing a ways away, and the last light of the sun as it sunk below the horizon.


	18. blah

Okay, I will no longer be updating this story. Instead, I have my new and improved story up. So… go read that one.

**As always,**

**The illustrious BEAN**


End file.
